Survivor
by FallenNiji
Summary: Or; In which Viper was not always Viper, and, due to a little accident, history is changed, love is formed, and a child dies. (Inspired by Kuroyuki Kokuyoku's 'Acedia'. For Kuroyuki Kokuyoku. Genderfluid!Characters. OCs. Character Death. Also on Ao3.
1. This Little Well, Viper?

**Summary** : _Viper was never strong, but they know how to get what they wanted. And Viper wanted to survive. They've survived one Hell and came out on top, so why would the Mafia be any different?_

 _Viper's a survivor, never a hero. They will do anything to further their own gain and protect their own. Viper's a Misty Cloud after all, and Checkerface will rue the day he dragged her children into a world they should've stayed far away from._

 _Or; In which Viper was not always Viper, and, due to a little accident, history is changed, love is formed, and a child dies._

 _(Inspired by Kuroyuki_Kokuyoku's 'Acedia'. Both this fic and Acedia are also on Ao3. So check it out.)_ **.**

 **Well, I'm a horrible author with a lot on my mind, so updates are gonna be sparse. Sorry. I started the second chapter at least.**

 **Sorry for the grammer mistakes and everything. I'm not a pro, just a barely teenager with school to deal with in Slovakia.**

 **This was inspired by Kuroyuki_Kokuyoku's 'Acedia', a fanfic which you all should check out! It's amazing! This is also a present for her, or him, or them, or zie.**

 **I was listening to ' _This Little Girl'_ by Cady Groves while writing this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 01** : _This Little... Well, Viper?_

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Viper has a very good memory unlike most dyspraxic children. Which meant that they remember everything about magic and Before pretty damn well. That also means that they know their aunt is a jealous bitch and their parents were respected people.

(Terrifying too.)

(Where do you think Viper got their vindictive streak from?)

They remembers their mother's gentle emerald eyes, so unlike their own heartless ones. Viper remembers how they used to tangle their chubby fingers into her long red locks. They remember the soothing scent of thunderstorms, wild lilies and pork.

(Viper remembers quite well what Lily did to James when he tried to sneak away one of her pork chops. _Never again_ , they promised themselves. _Never again_.)

They remember their father's eyes fillied with mischief as he pranked their Godfather Padfoot, his eyes the brightest shade of hazel. His hair was the exact shade of the dark chocolate that their fat cousin despised, but resembled more of a bird's nest than anything. A trait they had inherited from him. Unlike their mother, he had the cheerful scent of sunshine, forests after rain, and chocolate chip cookies.

(Viper will _never_ mention the incident which they vaguely remember, always in embarrassment and frustration, when they tried to eat James's hair. _Never_.)

They know why the Dursleys make (or made, if you take into account the years after her eighth year of life) them do chores, why they make (Viper is very smug to say _made_ ) them have worse grades than Dudley when they revealed they were obviously a genius (particularly in the Maths department), and why they treated them less than a person.

Viper hated it.

They hated how Petunia always shoved them into oversized wool dresses and how uncomfortable it made them feel. They hated how they were expected to act like 'a proper girl', never curse or backtalk, and always listen to men like a proper lady. They hated how they were locked into their poor excuse of a bedroom and later forced to do chores.

(Gardening was probably the only bright side. They liked flowers.)

(Coincidentally, they made their first friend in the garden.)

So they did everything they could to piss their relatives off. From occasionally dressing up as a boy (how they got the well fitting male clothes the small family will never know) to hanging out in the dangerous parts of Surrey and charging people for the smallest of things. (The gangs had a healthy fear of the small green eyed demon after the incident with Lorenzo.) They got quite a deal for that. Who knew people would pay millions to find people were?

(Though the fact that they were searching for these people _was_ questionable, Viper was content with not getting involved in their business. They were only in this for the money and pissing her relatives off after all. They didn't care if the people were going to die.)

(People always did call them a cold-hearted bitch.)

The Dursleys were furious, but what could they do? Viper was quite famous (or rather, _infamous_ ) with the people down in the shadier parts of town, and they would come asking if the strange kid that made Boss Lorenzo cry like a baby went missing for long periods of time.

So the Dursleys gave them extra chores, less food, and a slap or two on the face for making them look bad.

Viper didn't care about her relatives. While the chores (bar gardening) were tiring, they could easily sneak out to buy some food if they were really hungry. And the less said about what they did to Vernon about the slaps the better.

(Who knew he could scream like a girl when confronted with a car full of worms and spiders?)

(Coincidentally, they had stolen a camera from the store a few months back, and the blackmail was _pure gold_.)

To make them even more pissed, Viper took to ripping the ugly secondhand dresses up with scissors they found in their aunt's sewing kit. They refused to act like a proper girl (okay, they did, but only when needed), going from backtalking to cursing occasionally and mastering the art of sarcasm.

Sarcasm was her weapon.

When they turned eight, they refused to listen to the Dursleys any longer and did something that they hadn't the guts to do before.

They did better in school, much better than Dudley, and the teachers (specifically the gentle Maths teacher Mrs. Barbados) adored her. Thye ignored her sarcasm and clinical way of viewing the world, and refused to listen to the Dursleys when they told her she was a liar and cheater.

(Well, she _was_ a liar.)

Aster Potter was many things, but a cheater they were not. The teachers thought their want of being called 'Viper' was adorable, so they complied to their wishes to see their very _rare_ (and smug) smile.

So what if the girl dressed up as a boy and preferred to be addressed as 'he' that day, and the next 'they'? So what if the girl tended to fall, trip, bump into things and people, was easily worn out and bad at sports? Sure, their handwriting and eyesight could use some work, and they needed to slow down when speaking (they really had no tact and couldn't put their thoughts into words) and had a cute little tick, but they were well behaved and intelligent for someone with their condition.

As they later learned from the school nurse, little miss Potter had a milder form of dyspraxia, but was a better case then most dyspraxic children.

So, much to the Dursleys displeasure, Viper was a rather well liked individual in the town of Surrey. At least, by the adults. The younger generations hated the clumsy know-it-all, they called them freaky. Until Viper sent a kid to a therapist with only words when he called them that. After that incident, the kids avoided them like the plague.

Viper was rather pleased with that. They had to deal with annoying kids less that way.

They had only one friend. They met him when a few weeks before they turned eight. How they acquired him is not important, and Viper doesn't like to think of it.

Their only friend was a strange yellow-and-white viper with red eyes and a habit of munching on his own tail. He was only a few weeks old when they met and befriended eachother. Much to Viper's delight, they found out they could talk to snakes and lizards quite easily. It was a skill which they heavily enjoyed.

(It truly proved that magic existed.)

He told them his name was Fantasma.

They told him they wanted to be called Viper.

Fantasma was happy to comply.

(The day the Dursleys met Fantasma will forever be engraved in their mind as the funniest part of their childhood.)

(Dursley never tried to hit her after that.)

(Apparently, their snakey friend was poisonous. Who would've thought?)

So, despite their relatives best wishes and actions, Viper was content with her life and ruled them with an iron fist.

(They still did the cooking and gardening, mostly because none of the Dursleys could cook for shit, and they and Fantasma enjoyed the garden.)

(When Petunia grudgingly gave them their mother's old things, Viper called it a win.)

Then they turned nine, and an incident happened in which they acquired another friend, a special ability, and became aware of her other abilities.

It doesn't mean they were happy about it.

Especially why they learned their friend was with them.

(Whoever said Viper wasn't capable of murder is an idiot. They might be small, but they're vicious and know where to strike to make it hurt.)


	2. I don't know what to name this

**Listening to _Angel With A Shotgun_ – The Cab**

* * *

 **Chapter 02** : _I don't know what to call this_

* * *

§ ** _I ssssstill thinksssss you ssssshould've bitten the pigsssssiesssss_**.§ Their companion complained like a child. Viper couldn't fault him, he _was_ only a year old.

§ **I don't bite people, Fantasma**.§ Viper let out a long-suffering sigh. This had been an issue with their reptilian friend for a long time. His first instinct was to bite people to death. Their's was to snark them to death.

Fantasma didn't like that.

§ ** _But pigsssssiesssss insssssulted yousssss_**!§ Even if snakes couldn't pout, Fantasma was doing a pretty damn good job about it.

Viper rolled their eyes at the viper, who was curled up on his special rock.

They were glad that they couldn't trip over anything in their Special Corner in the library. After the fifth time they knocked over the same damn shelf the matron had enough, and instead of kicking them out, had her husband build the snake and human duo a special place equipped with a computer, rock, lamp, recliner with pillows and a blanket.

According to the matron, they were a clumsy little shit, but an adorably dedicated one, so they might as well stay. As long as they stayed in their corner.

Viper flipped through their book of fairy tales (Grim Brothers edition). This was they fifth time they read it.

§ ** _Yes, he did_**.§ They mumbled. § ** _But I already dealt with him. Acquiring his allowance of ninety two pounds, albeit small, will allow me to buy new clothes – maybe even some strawberries. And he can't pin it on me_**.§ They flipped to another page. § ** _The police wouldn't believe him_**.§

§ ** _But ssssstillsssss_**!§ Fantasma whined. He was protective of his Bonded and hated when something happened to them.

Viper sighed, placing the book down. § ** _Drop it, Fantasma. Go hunt or something. I'm going to the park to relax. You can find me there later._** §

They stood up, ignoring their friend's complaints.

Viper avoided the other visitors as they walked to the exit, and they avoided her and her slithering and hissing friend in return. They've had over a year to get used to him, but since he was smart little Viper's snake, and after the fifth animal control group went missing, they accepted him rather well. He didn't cause any trouble.

Usually.

(Well, most of them accepted him. The total prissy and Dursley-ish shits, and hella devoted Christians did not. Apparently, the Christians saw her as the personification of Hell.)

(Viper liked that.)

(Even if they hounded Viper all the time and demanded they stopped their demonic ways.)

§ ** _Fine!_** § There was definitely a pout in his voice. Viper's lips twitched into a miniscule smile.

There was also the added bonus of the snake making the usually scowling Viper smile, so half of the town had no problem with the snake.

They parted ways at the entrance, with him going left and them going right. Thankfully for their sore feat, the park was only a few minutes away. They only tripped once and ended up with just a bruised knee and scratched hands. They were used to this happening, so they brushed it off and continued on their way.

The park was empty, which was not surprising seeing as most children would already be inside for lunch.

They were, as you know full well, not 'most children'.

They climbed up a tree. It wasn't a very wise decision for someone as clumsy as them, but they perfected this skill when they were six years old and their 'uncle's' sister set her dog on them.

Their eyes glinted cruelly. The next time Marge and her blasted dog came for a visit, they would be in for a surprise. A very... _unpleasant_ surprise.

The blood in her veins burned with fury as she thought of her relatives and what they did to her earlier this day. Fantasma was away hunting, so he hasn't heard of it. And Viper doesn't plan to tell him for a while yet. They hate their relatives with a passion, but they don't want to have them eaten or poisoned by a snake.

 _They want to do the fucking honours themselves._

(Three weeks later, Vernon will realise with a shock that the money in that bank account that the freak headmaster gave them went missing.)

(Viper would smile, a sickly sweet thing, when he turned to them. Their eyes would glitter with indigo and violet, hands glowing the same colour.)

While they were showering, their relatives took every piece of their boy clothing that they bought, bar the jeans and hoodie that were in the bathroom, and ripped every single piece to shreds.

When they asked about it (actually, demanded, a glint in their Avada Kedavra green eyes that promised **_pAiN_** ), their aunt told them plainly that she doesn't want "this stupid freakishness of your in my house, you brat! Act like a proper lady for once in your useless life! You're just like your mother, a _freak_!"

Viper left after pushing over a cabinet with their aunt's favourite China, and made sure to lock their bedroom door so their relatives couldn't get in and destroy anything else of their's. Like their mother's old diaries for example.

They met up with Fantasma near a library, and they suppose their companion must've realised something bad had happened, because the next thing Viper knew, they were in the library.

When Fantasma demanded to know what happened with his cute little tongue, Viper lied and told him Dudley insulted them. It wasn't a lie _per say_ – the Dursleys _did_ insult them with the little stunt they pulled.

(Besides, they pickpocketed their sneering cousin as they went.)

So five hours after that, Viper found themselves on a tree in Surrey Park, pondering about the Dursleys' punishments.

Dudley will be easy – just steal all the money that's in his room, and spirit away all his sweets. Viper loved chocolate, and would _never_ pass up an opportunity to steal it. Dudley will have a temper tantrum after that, but Viper will remind him who is the _real_ boss in this house. Maybe some rats will do the trick. Dudley _hates_ rats.

As for Petunia, they already started on their revange by knocking over her most prized Chinas. Petunia will have a field day cleaning it up, and Viper won't lift a single finger to help. Not to mention, Viper will be returning the favour. If they remember correctly, their aunt's favourite dresses are the blue polka dot and the red one with petunias. Besides, the attic was easy to get into, and her wedding dress even easier.

And last, but not least, there was their dearest uncle Vernon, who tried to smack her as they left. He failed, and ended up with a sprained wrist and a dent in the wall. What they did to him has to be special – after all, he _was_ the originator of the plan if they had listened correctly. Maybe they should ask Lorenzo to send some thugs to smash his car, or even to deface his office. That _would_ be amusing, but not enough. Doesn't mean they won't do it, _they will_ , they just have to add something to his punishment.

They pondered for a few minutes, before a truly demonic smile spread over their lips. The look in their eyes would send any sane man running, and most likely the insane as well.

Viper had a plan, a very, _very_ devilish plan.

Her 'uncle' hated anything freaky, right? So what would happen if Viper accessed their accidental magic (they remember it's easier to use when they're feeling desperate for something, and they were _priity_ desperate to see Vernon's face after that stunt) and turned the whole house (maybe) figuratively upside down? Turned the grass blue, the trees purple, and the outside of their house polka dot pink? They could even turn his clothes different, and ridiculous, colours as a bonus.

They nodded. It was a plan. A perfectly demonic, _perfect_ plan that would piss any 'normal folk' off.

Viper would've grinned, except...

"Hey, freak!" The only reason they didn't fall was because of their honed reflexes and skill in tree climbing. Their mood instantly took a sour turn as they recognised their bastard cousin's voice.

Oh, and look, he brought his 'gang' with him.

(Not really. Viper's seen gangs. They've talked to gangs. They've fucking _humiliated_ gangs. The group of brats was the farthest thing from a gang.)

Piers, Dennis, Gordon, Malcolm stood behind their cousin sneering at them. In all honesty, the only reason Dudley was the leader was because he was the biggest, so-called strongest, and dumbest of the lot.

"Myu~" Viper often wonders where they got the ridiculous tick mark from. They don't remember their parents having it. "Time is money. You're wasting my time. Get lost." Their patience was already running thin from the stunt the other Dursleys pulled, if these brat don't leave right now, Viper was going to do something that they would not regret.

Dudley turned an impressive shade of tomato. He must've gotten that from his father then. Vernon turns interesting colours at every of Viper's actions.

(Viper is waiting for him to explode in rainbow splatter. The pictures would be pure gold.)

The other four boys' faces twisted into something ugly. They looked ready to murder the clinical nine year old. But they didn't. They stood behind Dudley looking quite smug with themselves.

Viper's eyes narrowed. Normally, they would go into a rant about how freakish 'she' is and how 'she' should go and die. But this time, they stayed silent. And smug. They shouldn't be smug.

Their grip tightened on the tree branch. Something about this was wrong. Something gripped their gut tight and wouldn't let go. A voice in their head was screaming for them to _get the hell out of here_.

Their sharp eyes noticed Dudley was holding something. A rock, easily the size of his fist. But why would he have a ro–...

The realisation hit them a little too late. Dudley proved his strength by throwing the rock eight meters into the air – right at Viper. He was grinning.

Gods, didn't he know what he was about to do? He was about to _kill_ them, and not even the people down in the Dark Sides grinned when they were about to do that. What kind of sick fuck was their cousin?

Or did he just not understand what murder and death was?

Yeah... That was more likely.

It was too late for Viper to move or use the accidental magic. They blanked for a moment there, and now they didn't have enough time to react.

The rock smacked against their forehead, creating a shallow cut. The force of the throw thankfully didn't kill them, but it did tip them over the edge.

The tried to grab ahold of the branch, dutifully ignoring the mocking laughs of the children bellow, but just there luck – their clumsiness decided to give one last 'yo, I'm here to screw up your life' before they went SPLAT.

Great. Just great. They were going to die by a stupid fall from a tree. They expected shotguns and explosions or a war at the least. But death by stupid cousin? What a lame way to go...

The guys in Dark Sides are going to throw a fucking _fit_.

Viper's last thought was;

 _Wait. Fantasma is going to eat them before the guys can get to them. I hope he has enough sense to let them suffer beforehand. But–wait a minute. Will my money come with me to the afterlife? I hope so – I nearly gave up a fucking arm and a leg to get it, so it better damn follow me to the grave._

They hit the ground with a sickening crack.

(They didn't get up.)

(The last thing they saw was the clouds before everything was drowned in purple and indigo.)

( _Weird_.)

* * *

The boys ran away grinning, happy that the freak was finally gone. No more having to deal with her stealing their money and food. No more having the teachers praise her and berate them. Their parents will take them out for cake!

They didn't comprehend the full meaning of their actions. They were still grinning like buffoons.

They just thought the freak would finally leave them alone.

(They were _so_ wrong.)

* * *

Elsewhere, our favourite little snake jerked to a start. For a minute, he wondered what was wrong. It was like his small little heart was wripped out and put for display in a fucking museum, and his little Bonded wasn't there to avenge his dea–

He came to a sickening realisation.

* * *

In a certain mafia school in _Italia_ , a teenager was pushed playfully, but ended up falling down a full story of stairs.

(She didn't get up.)

* * *

 **Conclusion: Dudley is an idiot and Viper really cares about their money.**

 **Hope you liked it. Just don't be expecting any more for a while. I have 3 German classes that start at 7 fucking am, not to mention I'm taking 9th grade classes coupled with my 8th grade ones in German to get my DSD diploma early.**  
 **Expect a lot of German. And sporadic updates. Sorry. But I have classes. And problems. A lot of those and dammit what did I want to say?**

 **Oh yeah. Beware some OCs and OOC.**

 **Feel free to give me questions and prompts and critics. I also thought about doing a Q &A corner with Viper. So send in questions.**

 **Give me suggestions.**

 **By the way, who spotted the little reference to another KHR character?**

 **(Sorry I'm sporadic and unorganised and hyper I had kofola.)**

 **My Tumblr, where I post unimportant random stuff:** _fallenniji.t_

 **Should I post this on Tumblr?**


End file.
